lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eater
Eater is a 15 year-old Reaper and character in the Lemon Dreams saga. Appearance Eater dresses in a standard Reaper uniform that is very similar to a motorcycling outfit. She constantly wears her mask with her face painted underneath. Her hair is pitch black and cut into a bob. Her unmasked face is rarely seen. Her eyes are cobalt-steely blue. Personality Eater is "exceptionally crazy" as said by Koyote. She is reckless, violent, cynical and childishly cruel. She often goes head-on into situations (especially dangerous ones) and will not stop until she gets her way. She has a personality alot like Kurohasu Akuma's but is not that much of a trickster, instead she is less cruel and is more gullible. She is also very childish at times and around her friends (even though she says she has none). She will also falter to her younger brother, Bradley. She doesn't like to mention about him alot due to him always beating her up in their childhood and teen years. Even though she is much more powerful than him being a Reaper and he being a Human, she doesn't have the heart to attack him with her Death Scythe. She will occasionally blind him and playfully attack him, in return she getting punched or beaten up. Skills/Habits *'Cats'- Eater has a love for cats. She shares an apartment in the Land of the Dead with a forked-tailed cat named Slinkers who she loves dearly. *'Immortality- '''Eater is immortal due to the fact that she is a Reaper. Even though she is immortal she can get hurt. *'Artistic abilities-''' Eater is very adept at drawing. She draws in a style that is similar to Natasha Allegri's. She sometimes makes faces when she draws. *'Tounge Clicking-' Eater has a habit of clicking her tounge for extended periods of time. This mainly happens whenever she's bored or just wants to annoy people. *'Eating''-' As her name implies, she loves to eat. She often eats fast and sometimes times herself on how fast she eats something. She isn't the type to waste food and isn't very picky about what she eats. She likes to try and eat things whole and tying something to a string, swallowing it and then pulling it out of her stomach. *'''Modesty- '''Eater has very little to none modesty. Relationships History Weapons and Abilities Trivia *Eater is actually an alias of the creator of Lemon Dreams-Rebecca Compton, sharing nearly every trait. Jason has admitted that she was based heavily from herself, same with Kurohasu Akuma. *Eater has known Koyote for several years and have even gone out together at one point. Unfortunately, the relationship ended when Eater said that she couldn't commit to all the "love-crap" and would rather love only her cat. *Eater's scythe Shikokkuja wasn't originally produced from her own body like most reapers, this maybe doing to the fact that she was pacted into reaperdom by Koyote. So instead, she recieved a living weapon made by Malencar Szerabi forged by a piece of the Horseman of Death's robes and his rib. Eventually forming a pact with it and making it her personal death scythe. *Eater is one of the fastet known reapers to reach a high military level. Her current rank is Gran Ripper. *Eater has four earring studs in her ears and snakebite piercings. *Asked in a blog about her sexuality, Eater is bisexual but mostly straight. *Eater's voice actor would be Rebecca Compton herself or Kristen Schaal. *Eater's theme song is "Dare" by Gorillaz. *Eater's animal is an Ouroboros.